custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sidorak12814
''PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE TONE'' ''BEEP! Tim time5: BEEP! i didnt no my best friend was famous! Antimatter You know the anti matter page? Well, its not like real life antimatter, so could you move all your stuff off and make a Anti matter(Sidorak12814) page? Custom Hero Factory Wiki Hey, I'm . I would like to invite you to edit on the Custom Hero Factory Wiki. I'm becoming an admin soon, and we have 150 articles and I think it will be a hit like CHFW. Again, it's just an invitation. Starscream7 18:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Okay. Thanks for the reply though! : ) Starscream7 18:57, October 11, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 PS: Know anybody else who might want to work there? Absorber We just follow their policy on that matter. That bit of our Manual of Style is based on theirs. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 21:37, October 11, 2010 (UTC) You shouldn't try to copy-paste articles. Instead, use and (if you can). And I'd love to get started on Wikitronia! [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 05:43, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Characters in GMS Just a reminder: Your characters Altron, Yaltrax, and Dastro-IX all won places in my MOC contest. Will you still let me use the characters? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 06:27, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm just saying that it would be easier to import; you could do it by categories, such as Category:Information Templates and Category:Altronia Continuity. That'd save you a whole lot of copy-pasting. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 13:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Antimatter Would you mind if I used a character with this power? I figured it's unique and that you might want o have Suntrah as its only wielder. I was thinking of switching Bane over to this, instead of the generic Shadow, or using another character for it. 01:21, November 3, 2010 (UTC) User:Kayos94 (My siggy might be broken, still) Okay, thanks. 11:19, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Brawl and other stuff Just wanted to let myself be known to you. First of all, I wanna say that your MOCs and stories are freakin awesome!!!! Anyways I skimmed your page and seriuosly its like your my older brother! XÞ And I wanted to challenge to a Brawl Wi-Fi match pretty much any time we are both available. Let me know when you wanna play..... if you wanna play that is. Phyrrus:Crib.to.Coffin 04:56, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Your image This image is amazing!!! You're a great photo editor. And you're invited to join That Devious Club. --'ThatDevil ''' 09:25, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :I nominated it for featured image. Yeah, I liked it that much. --''ThatDevil '' 02:08, December 14, 2010 (UTC) TDC Image Hey, if you're interested, could you please make a new picture of File:ThatDeviousClub.jpg? Email me it before you upload it. --''ThatDevil '' 06:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :If it's not too much to ask, using Czar's Vamprah would be great. I'd like Vamprah's claw to be the club's logo/image. Use what ever font says "That Devious Club" to you. So pretty much just take another (but a lot better) picture of Vamprah's claw and put epic font on it. Many thanks, --''ThatDevil '' 03:57, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Would you like to appear in an upcoming comic series of mine? (It'll be based on Life in Wiki Metru and CBW: The Comic Series.) You would be portrayed as Levuku — I'm starting on the sprite now. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:43, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hows that image coming along? Sorry to appear oushy, but could you do it ASAP? Thanks. --''ThatDevil '' 09:39, January 5, 2011 (UTC) See . --''ThatDevil '' 03:18, January 12, 2011 (UTC) SPORE Hey, I'm a SPORE fan too! Nuju of Ice 23:11, January 19, 2011 (UTC) starting a wiki im thinking of starting a certain storyline, however im having trouble thinking of something bcause i really dont know much about bionicle (having been busy with other things for a long while) and i no you will b able to help me so if you could friend me that would b great ;) Tim time5 04:27, January 22, 2011 (UTC) There's no specific "Friending" thing on Wikia to my knowledge. (With the FaceWiki skin anything's possible, though.) Some users put up their friends in a list on their page, like I did, or TheSlicer's little scroll-box list. I have no list of my Wiki friends, though, just people I know, some of whom may be known to people here from other sites. However, TheSlicer (and one other person too, I think) has added me to his scroll-box friend list. As for the lack of knowledge of Bionicle, I'd best direct you to BS01 Wiki, the biggest Bionicle database on the Net, as a reference. You can just look up anything that catches your fancy for (in MOST cases) the latest info. Of course I can answer your questions, as well. Well, see you 'round, "Varon." Oh, and one more thing. Check this page out. [[User: Sidorak12814|''Sidorak]][[User Talk: Sidorak12814|1'']][[User Blog: Sidorak12814|''2]][[Altronia Continuity|8'']][[The Spiffy Chronicles|''1]][[Avenging Alliance|4'']] 14:27, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for spiffing up Graydahk's page Sidd! You know, I would have had the info box on the side up and running before, but after I completed it I hit back or something and it dissapeared. Haha, oh well. You did it a lot better my friend. ToaCzar 14:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Spiffy TW''~'Hey, do you thing that sometime you could post 'instructions' for Spiffy? I want to build someone like him. He looks very 'MOC worthy' (I'm not sure how to describe it). Vohk Vohk is an awesome MOC on your part. I have a question. Where do you get all of those yellow/keetongorange pieces from? Carpe Diem Boys 04:18, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Spiffy Thanks a lot! Hopefully on Saturday this guy will be built! (Minus the green, I only have 1 green dude.) Invited Hello! You have been invited to join BIONICLE FTW!!, join, or I will eat your unhappiness! —[[User Talk:Jman98|'''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|''liciousness]] 23:26, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sid, I noticed it's been awhile since you edited, so I just wanted to stop by to say hi.-'Dark Phyrrus Has Arrived' 17:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hey! How's it been!? It's been a while (two years), and I hope you still remember me after years of enjoyment on this site. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|'97']] 18:02, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Animation What program do you use to animate your MOC's eyes and other features? -AuRon Should that work with other programs, such as GIMP, paint.net, or Microsoft Paint? -AuRon SIDORAK Hey Siddy! Long time no see. And yea I already saw the Baterra Magna stuff on here a while back, its awesome how you guys already posted stuff on here! As you may know, I already have Zacax on the wikia (aka Zac), but thanks for putting Zac on the wikia before me! Any projects you working on? MY PROJECTS Well on BZPower (where is a better way to contact me), I"m writing the Gunsmith, and all the characters bios and stuff are being posted on here. Also I'm working on a BIG flash animation project called BIONICLE: Rebellion, which is gonna be released by the end of the year or something. As for non-bionicle, I'm writing a books series (haven't come up with a name though), so yea. And because of here and BZPower, I left the message boards. Sidorak, (Or Sidd, whichever you prefer) Do you have any tips on how to write amazing stories? Well, anyway, I'll check out your's If you check out mine! 23:55, September 1, 2012 (UTC)Acethemaster135 Hey Sidd, you're REALLY late with the welcome. I'm well on my way to at least 200 edits within my first 1-2 months, so I hope I'll become more well-known around here. Acethemaster135 (talk) 00:01, September 2, 2012 (UTC)Acethemaster135 P.S. How do I edit my signature to make it more like yours? (A Custom one, I mean) Thanks Sidd =) Oh and by the way, A Descending Darkness is unfinished =( it'll be done this week for sure though. It is a prolouge, but for the main trilogy I'm probably going to have to put a warning for 'Warfare Violence' 'cause there's a lot of fighting/war. Acethemaster135 (talk) 20:48, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh and also, I have no earthly idea as on how to make a template page or a sub-page. Please respond, i may figure it out though. Acethemaster135 (talk) 20:49, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I would be counted as a frequent author, I'm just new XD Acethemaster135 (talk) 20:54, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea as how to use Wiki Syntax, All I was able to do was make the SigSubPage, and 'Add WikiText' on my Sig in the Preferences area. I really feel annoying for asking so many questions XD 21:09, September 4, 2012 (UTC) And the Sig I added now will not work, it just says ' ' (Actually it says the page name, I just didn't feel like putting it.) 21:11, September 4, 2012 (UTC)Acethemaster135 I still don't think the Sig is working, but could you help me out and tell me how to fix the sig to where it won't do what I put in the 'Custom Signature' 21:19, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I THINK IT'S FINALLY WORKING! But I still can't figure out how to fix the Colors/Syntax on it. Any thoughts on how to fix that? -Ace The Master 21:26, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Do I add the copied text to the actual Signature article, or in the preferences Box? -Ace The Master 21:47, September 4, 2012 (UTC) YES! It finally works................THANK YOU! P.S. thanks for the story-writing tips, I'll send you a Message when it's finished, and also maybe the other 3 when they're done. Thanks Again! 'Ace the Master' 21:50, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Already did it XP Would you like to enter my MoC contest? I really hope you do, because I need more entries for it to be fair. If you do want to enter, Tell me here and the name of the MoC, the article name, (for the page link), etc. 'Ace the Master' 22:33, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Fusion characters are allowed, (I have no idea what they are, though XD), so I'll use Toa Nui-whatever-his-name-is and put him in. Thanks! 'Ace the Master' 23:36, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Again, thanks for your help, Sidd! 'Ace the Master' 01:03, September 15, 2012 (UTC) One thing: How did you make your character pic you used for your User Image's eyes glow red? 'Ace the Master' 15:26, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I figured out what you meant by 'Fusion' characters, 'Ace the Master' 15:26, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello I'm Ansem the Awesome. Nice to meet you [[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|' Has Returned']] 21:44, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Crynok Howdy! Me and some freinds are doing a bionicle themed DnD game, and one of my freinds charecters is a Crynok. Theres a good chance that it will probably be turned into a story at some point and I just wanted your permision to add to the Crynok species. ~nexscarecrow september 27 2013 Brutaka Contest First Place Congratulations for getting first place in the Brutaka Contest! —link=[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 12:41, January 9, 2014 (UTC) I know I've never met you, but I, thefirstmakuta (your doom) just wanted to congratulate you on winning the brutaka contest...CONGRATULATIONS! (confetti falls from sky, etc, etc) 04:01, January 10, 2014 (UTC) BTW, I saw the message you left on Invader's talk page.... he wasn't the one who asked about the crynok :P. That was someone else. Lol :P. You're welcome. Just so you know, the voting for the TCT main page begins tomorrow :P. Hello Hello, you may remember me from a while ago on this wiki. It has been on while since I was on, but I am ending my hiatus and returning. Just thought I'd drop by your talk page and say hello! 'Ace the Master''' 01:31, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hey Sid(is it okay if I call you that?)I just read your "spiffy" article and I love that you managed to work a Calvin and Hobbes reference into bionicle! Really cool stuff!Max the paranoid android (talk) 16:28, December 30, 2014 (UTC)